


This beloved place

by Lasoona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday to my Emperor, The Edeleth is extremely miniscule but that is the endgame of all my fics so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: It's Edelgard's birthday! But knowing her, she doesn't expect anything but more work. Fortunately for her, work will be the last thing on her mind if the Black Eagles have anything to say about it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	This beloved place

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally supposed to just be part of the next chapter of The Crimson Rose, but there's no way I'm finishing the whole chapter today, so I'm posting it as its own thing first because our tiny emperor deserves all the fluffy birthday's she can get asap. I am also writing this while extremely tired because I got home from work and immediately got to work on this, so I haven't slept yet. I apologize in advance agdsahjkldskjlsdhkskk

Byleth looked between her two students, the slight downward pull of her brow the only indication she was getting worried, “Um, guys?”

Dorothea continued to glare at the taller Dark Mage before her tilting her head in annoyance, “Excuse me?”

“Like I told the Professor before, we do not have time for such frivolities,” Hubert crossed his arms and met the songstress’s glare with his own, “In case you forgot, we are currently planning to thwart an assassination, we cannot afford to be distracted,  _ especially _ Lady Edelgard.”

“Really Hubert? You’re going to just force her to ignore her special day and continue planning? We’ve gone over practically every angle we could, we can only do so much as students. Besides, I’m sure Edelgard would love it if you were there with the rest of us, because I’m doing this whether you like it or not. If not for me, do it for Edelgard. Please, Hubie?”

For a second Hubert looked like he was debating whether it was worth the effort for Dorothea to have an “accident” right then and there, until the man let out a defeated sigh, “Fine, since you so obviously do not intend to leave me alone about it anytime soon,” The mage grunted as Dorothea jumped at him and threw her arms around his neck, “Awwww, you  _ do _ have a heart!”

Hubert sneered, “Get off of me before I change my mind.”

“Fine fine,” Dorothea smiled triumphantly, “Now to get the rest of the Black Eagles! I do hope Dedue doesn’t mind if we raid the greenhouse.”

* * *

The day started as any other. Edelgard had shot awake before dawn, whimpering and clawing at chains that were no longer there. Frustrated that she had once again fallen victim to her own subconscious, she dropped into the chair for her desk. She’d left out the work she’d been doing for class for just an occasion as this. With a bit of difficulty, she used the Fire tome she kept next to the desk to conjure just enough fire to light the candles. And there she stayed, until sunlight began leaking through her curtains, signaling the start of another week at Garreg mach. It didn’t take her long to throw on her uniform. After a quick application of makeup to hide the bags under her eyes, she was ready to face the day. Hubert was waiting just outside her door as usual.

“Good morning Hubert.”

The man bowed, “Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard quirked a pale eyebrow, her friend seemed a bit tense. Well, more tense than usual, “Is everything alright, Hubert?”

Hubert straightened back up, eyes locked dead ahead as the duo began making their way to the stairs, “Nothing at all, your highness.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes, “Hubert, you’re terrible at lying to me,” The dark mage hesitated a split second in the middle of his next step, that was all Edelgard needed to be completely sure something was up, “You didn’t poison someone again, did you?”

Hubert shook his head as their feet met grass, “If I poisoned someone, I assure you I would not be caught.”

Edelgard hid her chuckle behind a gloved hand, “As reassuring as that is, you’re avoiding the question.”

Hubert closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh, muttering something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like  _ ‘Damn you, Arnault’ _ , “It… would be easier to show you.”

Hubert took them up the walkway through the dorms. As they approached the gate to the training grounds to turn towards the classrooms.

“Hubert, why are we headed  _ away _ from the dining hall? We’re going to miss breakfast.”

Hubert continued striding onwards, “I’m afraid this cannot wait.”

Edelgard held back the many questions burning her tongue, she trusted that if it was truly urgent, Hubert would have told her. There was obviously something else going on, Hubert would never do something like this on his own. She would just have to wait and find out.

As they approached the classroom, Edelgard could have sworn she saw a head of orange hair disappear into the classroom. She stole a glance at Hubert and was treated to the sight of a glare he reserved for one boy only. What was Ferdinand doing?

“Hubert, you’re doing your Ferdinand glare.”

The mage came to a halt just next to the doors to the classroom, which were… fully shut. Odd, for this time of the morning.

“My what?” Hubert looked down at his liege in confusion.

Edelgard gave him a playful smile, “You have a distinct way you start glaring whenever you see Ferdinand. It’s different from your usual murderous glare.”

“I assure you I do not.”

“Mhm, if you say so. So are you going to show me why you’ve been acting so strange this morning?”

Hubert let out another sigh, “Just a moment,” He tapped his finger against his side, as if counting the seconds, “Alright, they should be ready now.”

Edelgard’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Wait, ready for what?”

Hubert stepped forward and pulled open the door to the Black Eagles classroom, “See for yourself, Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard’s steps were weighed down with apprehension as she stepped through the doorway, only to stop dead in her tracks, eyes widening, “Wh-what?”

In the middle of the room stood the Black Eagles. Each one of them held a red Carnation, and smiles on their faces. Edelgard let out a small squeak as she felt hands on her shoulders begin gently pushing her forward. Her gaze spun over her shoulder to be met with an absolutely beaming Dorothea. She guided Edelgard to her friends, the Eagles forming a loose semi-circle around the Princess. Another popped into view from her side, followed by the songstress holding it.

“Happy Birthday, Edie!”

“Happy Birthday, Edelgard!”

Hubert seemed resigned to his fate, procuring his own carnation from his inner jacket pocket, “Lady Edelgard. Happy Birthday.”

Edelgard was speechless, her body moving on autopilot as she collected the offered flowers, her lips slightly parted and eyes widened in surprise. Her gaze fell on the six flowers she now held and her expression melted into one of pure joy, “I- I don’t know what to say… Thank you all so much!” Edelgard was practically beaming. The sudden realization that a certain someone was nowhere to be found dropped that elation back down to earth, “Where’s-”

The wooden classroom door suddenly creaked open, and the person Edelgard had wanted to see the most pushed her way into the classroom. As she was using her back to push the door open, she could not see into the classroom and began apologizing, “Sorry I took so long, Dorothea, I uh, may have accidentally blown up the kitchen a few times and Mercedes was telling me off and so I burnt the next cake, but it turned out okay in the end once-” Byleth spun to let the door close and her eyes immediately met familiar amethyst ones, “Oh, uh,” Byleth quickly whipped one arm behind her back, balancing a decently sized cake in one hand, “I guess I was later than I thought. Um…” Byleth slowly approached the princess. The mercenary was being unusually sheepish. Edelgard smiled to herself, it was rather cute, she had to admit.

“The-these are for you,” Byleth pulled her hidden arm back around, a small gasp escaping Edelgard’s lips as she beheld what the woman had brought her. Byleth held a full bouquet of red carnations, and one of those armored stuffed bears. A delighted laugh lit up the room as Edelgard accepted the gifts, “Thank you, my teacher,” She turned to look at her classmates as well, “Thank you all! I… I hadn’t expected anyone to do something like this for me. It’s lovely,” Edelgard’s eyes practically sparkled.

Dorothea held her hands over her heart, thoroughly enjoying the usually so serious princess so clearly happy, “And now cake!”

Petra tilted her head in confusion, “But we have still not eaten breakfast.”

“Petra dear, we need to eat it now because if we wait, Hubert will drag Edelgard away and make her work on those boring plans we’ve gone over thousands of times already!”

“Ah!” Petra nodded, “I have understanding! We must hurry before Hubert becomes himself again!”

Hubert frowned, “I’m still here, you know.”

Petra smiled, “I know!”

Edelgard couldn’t help but laugh at the scandalized look on Hubert’s face before he could set it to his usual scowl.

Byleth made her way over to the princess as the cake was swarmed the second she placed it on the nearest desk, Dorothea threatening anyone that tried to take a piece before she cut one for the birthday girl.

Byleth’s lips held a slight upwards curve, a rather large smile for the emotionless professor, “I hope you like it, Edelgard,” She gestured towards the bear, “I uh, wasn’t sure what to do, so I asked our classmates until Dorothea dragged me shopping. We mercenaries were never really ones to give gifts like this on birthdays, so I’m a bit… out of my element here.”

Edelgard beamed, “I assure you, Professor, it is absolutely lovely! I still can’t believe you all did this for me…”

Caspar perked up from his spot by the cake, “We might not always get along, but you’re our friend, Edelgard. Of course we wanted to celebrate your birthday!” the boy threw his hands in the air dramatically, forgetting he had a forkful of cake in one of them. A chunk of cake was soon flying through the air, and landed squarely on top of Bernadetta’s head as she braved the group of people in an attempt to get sweets. The girl let out a shriek and dropped to the ground, plate held up like a shield, “I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! Take my cake! Take whatever you want justpleasedon’thurt meeeeeeee!”

Caspar grimaced, “Shit, I’m sorry Bernadetta.”

Linhardt gave Caspar a rather tired look, even for Linhardt, and simply poked the boy in his side.

“Ow! Lin!” Caspar whined

Edelgard shook her head in disbelief, scoffing quietly at the boy’s antics. Boots echoing against stone pulled her attention to a certain approaching red-head.

“I think,” Ferdinand began, “I can put aside our esteemed rivalry just for today. There is much to do, cake to be eaten, and by my skill, we shall emerge from the rite of rebirth tonight victorious!!”

Edelgard shook her head in exasperation, “How scared are you of Dorothea that you would so easily agree to leave me alone for a full day?”

Ferdinand’s posturing immediately deflated, “Very…” he answered quietly. A chuckle from the mage standing beside the princess caused him to puff up once more, “May I ask what is so funny, Hubert?”

Hubert smirked at the younger noble, “I simply enjoy seeing fools put in their places.”

Ferdinand scowled, “Why you-”

“Alright!” Byleth stepped between the two, spinning Ferdinand around by the shoulders and pushing him back towards the other students, “There’s much more talking to be done! Over here!”

Edelgard had to struggle to restrain her laughter. As it was, it simply made her snort instead, which set off a chain reaction of giggles until she forced a hand over her mouth, shoulders still shaking quietly. She could never have expected such a wonderful beginning to her day! While there were still bumps every so often, she could see the Black Eagles were quickly becoming friends. And… at least for this moment, Edelgard could gladly forget everything outside this classroom and simply bask in the moment.

For now, she wouldn’t have things any other way.


End file.
